A Night To Remember
by The Gray Fox 101
Summary: During an investigation into serial killing happening in Gotham the night quickly spirals out of control for Batman and his allies as they have to end up facing the worst of Batman's Rogues in a brutal night where they struggle to survive


It was that time in Gotham, the cold grimy winter, snow coating the dark old and faded gothic architecture that covered most of the old part of gotham.

Sirens and the copperish smell of blood accompanied a apartment in park row.

a 911 call from the management of the complex after complaints of the neighboring rooms, the manager stumbled in the room, the renter 1 month behind rent, he would never expect what he saw.

Two bodies and blood over the walls and the old fabric couch, though bodies werent just left behind. The bodies were posed like dolls, sitting on the couch side by side staring with theyre lifeless eyes at the tv with carved grins with theyre eyelids removed, The window smashed and blood smeared in the window frame.

"Good god..." the landlord says

the manager ran out and called 911 as fast as he could, the police arrived quickly and set up a crime scene.

Jim Gordon the commissioner of GCPD arrived at the scene, Tobacco pipe in hand as he observed the crime scene and called his men off.

"Pack it up theres nothing we can do" he said as smoke slowly expelled from his mouth.

"Yes sir" the forensic officer replied.

The forensic team packed up and left as Gordon stared at the scene as they passed him, exhaling smoke slowly before slowly turning and walking down the staircase back outside before entering into his car.

Gordon drives back to the GCPD building, he makes his way inside, officers scrambling about, moving room to room, laughing and talking, Gordon frowns disgusted at the officers.

Most of them dirty cops, cops who take bribes from the criminal gangs to look the other way, cops who shakedown and brutalize innocent civilians, Memories of Detective Flass enter Gordons head leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"How alone am I?" Gordon thinks to himself

"Surrounded by corruption an tested integrity" Gordon says internally as he heads up to the roof

On the roof is the shiny black sleek Sky signal, Gordon lies to the officers every time saying its a flood light and threatens them to take it up with Internal Affairs, which would be the death of any cop in that corrupt department.

Gordon walks over to the small switch on the panel next to the signal, he runs his hand across it thinking of all the times used it before, He remembers when Barbara was little she called it the Bat Signal, Gordon smiles at the thought before flipping the switch.

The Light emitting from the modified flood light, The light pierces the cold dark smudge that looms over the city, sending a ray of light into the clouds above forming the symbol of a bat over Gotham.

A alarm went off, red light flashing with a loud buzz coming from a panel next to the Batcomputer. Alfred was in the Batcave working on a bent strut of the Batmobile, he got up an went over to the panel turning off the alarm.

"Just when I thought I could relax...ha in your dreams alfred" Alfred said while smirking

He pulled a small switch from his jacket pocket, he pressed the small button on the side of the device.

Bruce Wayne was attending a charity party for the Doctors Abroad foundation that was based in Metropolis. Bruce was talking amongst the people there smiling and laughing.

His mind was occupied with other affairs though and he tried to hide his distracted look, suddenly his watch started vibrating, he knew what that meant.

Bruce's smile slowly went away, he made his way through the party out the door, he went down and pulled out his keys and walked to his car, he loosened his tie as he unocked his sleek white Lamborghini, he climbed in and started it up, the V8 engine roared as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Finally out of there" Bruce thought

"I cant relate to any of those people, all there smiles and gossiping I dont understand how they live like that blind to all the crime and corruption" Bruce said in his mind as he drove through Gotham.

"This city is afraid of me, as I was of it...but that was long ago" he thought driving by the dark buildings seeing the lighted windows and business buildings.

Bruce drove through out of the city, past into and through a road with forest on each side until he finally reached Wayne Manor, he parked the car and ran inside into the study.

The Grandfather Clock set against the wall ominously between two massive bookshelves.

Bruce moved the hands of the clock unlocking the hidden door and freeing the hinge. He slid the Clock and entered through the door and walks into the elevator that races down into the batcave.

Bruce walks over to the batcomputer next to Alfred while Bruce sets his suit jacket on the seat of the batcomputer.

"Whats the Report?" Bruces says to Alfred

"You have a date sir" Alfred says sarcastically

"With?" Bruce says

"Comissioner James Gordon" Alfred says while pressing a button that unlocks the Armor Stand revealing the suit

Bruce walks over to the suit staring at it thinking back to the past, he puts the suit on dawning the cape and the cowl.

He moves the utility belt around his waist before locking it into place, Alfred sits at the Batcomputer with a cup of earl grey tea in hand, Batman walks over to the Batmobile.

The suit makes him walk ominously with the cape masking his movements making him look like a monster though difficult to see as he blends in with the dark.

The hatch to the Batmobile opens as Batman jumps in starting it up, The engine sounds radiating around the cave as flame expels from the turbine in the back as he speeds off out of the cave.

He drives into Gotham, flipping a switch and suddenly the engine turns quite switching the Batmobile into stealth mode, he parks it into an alleyway and exits the hatch.

Batman presses a button on the side of his cowl "track my movements Alfred im heading to see Gordon"

"Yes sir" Alfred says before turning on the tracking device in the utility belt making Batmans location visible on the screen

Gordon waits on the roof dumping the ashes from his pipe before Batman zips up the side of the roof, and walks up to Gordon.

"Theres been a murder at the Apartment complex in Park Row" Gordon says handing Batman the police report

Batman grabs the report reading it and looking at the photos of the blood splatter "I think I know who did this...Ill let you know if I find anything Jim" Batman says before walking to the edge of the roof

"We havent found anything, just two bodies and the most blood ive seen all month" Gordon says tucking the report back under his arm

Batman jumps off the roof, his cape expanding as he glides across the rooftops entering into old Gotham.

Batman sees the broken window of the apartment complex, he glides onto the fire escape outiside the broken window, His eyes focus on the blood before he pulls a batarang from his belt and unlocks the neighboring window with it.

He climbs inside the apartment observing the whole scene, Batman walks over to the Blood slathered all over the walls, observing the splatter patterns and a knocked over lamp.

"Take pictures through the cowls optical sensor Alfred" Batman says

"Yes sir, you can add it to your photo gallery" Alfred says sarcastically while switching the view of the Batcomputer to a POV of Batman's cowl.

Batman walks over to the couch, the bodies posed on the couch, he pulls a flashlight from his belt shining it on they're pale face, they're eyes wide and bloody, the sick smile carved across theyre face, Alfred zooming in and taking pictures of the bodies and the wounds

Batman's eyebrows lower at the sight of the carved smiles, his open hand slowly closes into a tight fist. He looks close at the wounds and takes a scan of the blood

"Red Iron Oxide...the weapon was steel...and rusted" Batman thinks

"The scan shows the carbon content of the steel is 0.15% and slash marks are small and clean...the weapon was a stainless steel knife with a blade length of 7.5 inches with a small serrated portion at the bottom of the edge" Batman says internally

He walks over into the kitchen "no knives are missing in fact nothing is" Batman thinks to himself.

He walks into the Bedroom where the most blood was, the blood is dry and flaking off the walls, the splatter is bigger. "The attack started here, the victims must have been asleep when the attacker came in through the window, the victims were killed here and the bodies later posed and carved on" Batman thinks before walking back to the window and observes the broken glass and blood leaving the window but then he notices.

"The glass was broken from the inside and blood is under the broken glass...the attacker snuck in the apartment and then broke the window on the way out...I know how he did it and in what order" Batman thinks intriguingly

"I kill these two victims and slash theyre bodies all over the apartment...I want you to see the blood...the brutal precision...I know where to cut and watch them die...I pose them like my bloody Dolls...and carve smiles and they're eyelids off...I want them to see me and I want them to be happy...this is my design" Batman thinks as he puts himself in the mind of the killer

Batman walks into the dinner room slowly and observingly

A mess of playing cards are on the dinner table, Batman looks over the scene once more before leaving out the window and grappling up and gliding away

"I think I know who did this Alfred but theres a problem" He says while gliding between buildings

"What is it?" Alfred replies

"He's been under Maximum Security for over 5 months" Batman says ominously while landing on the Batmobile and entering the hatch into the driver seat

"You mean?..." Alfred asks hesitantly

"...Yes" Batman replies

Batman speeds off going through the city "please don't be him...the last time was too close I dont wanna risk it" Batman says to himself

Batman drives onto a bridge going off over the water, a familiar bridge he knows too well, a bridge he's thought of destroying and condemning the ones on the other side

Arkham Island he crossed to, he pulled up to it the one place he wished that wasn't in his mind, the one place he wished he didn't have to visit. Arkham Asylum

He entered the front door of the Intensive Treatment building the employees know to let him in without question, He walked to the Maximum Security wing into the Patient Isolation area.

Aaron Cash's shift was ending he passed by Batman and nodded in respect, holding his jacket in the hook that replaced his hand courtesy of Killer Croc

Batman walked down to the cell door and the employee pressed a button unlocking the several electric locks that sealed the door like a tomb, one that He wishes would stay sealed

Batman walks in, the room is dark except a single light that comes down over the table with playing cards organized over the table, a silhouette sits at the table, the silhouettes head turns revealing his pale white skin, his bright red lips grow into a long deformed unnerving smile peering right at Batman

Batman's eyes focus and his eyebrows lower as he walks over to the chair across from him, pulling out there chair and sitting down

He slides a card into his hand, Batman observing his movements, he looks at the card in his hand its a Joker

"Whats the matter Bats you miss me?" Joker asks smiling

"No I'm here because I need to be" Joker raises an eyebrow as He says this

"Well I'm glad to see you, been a long while since we've chatted like this" Joker says ominously

"Why?" Batman asks

"Because Ive been so lonely without you Bats, Strange doesn't make good company you know. Always poking at your brain...boring really...its always fun you around" Joker chuckling

Batman stares blankly staying silent and thinks to himself "if I let him go on he may slip up"

"Place has changed since you've been gone, Look at all this new security hows a guy supposed to break out of here hehe" Joker says holding back a burst of laughter

"Theres been a murder, two bodies, butchered with smiles carved on they're faces, one male one female, what do you know about it?" Batman says losing his patients

"Ooo come to talk about the latest gossip? Soooo whats her name? Where'd you two meet? Hahaha" Joker says loudly

"The murders match your M.O but you've been here. How?" Batman's says raising his voice

"Hahaha you think id go through all that trouble to kill them and not make sure you knew it was me" Joker's eyes widen

"He has a point" Batman thinks

"If not joker then who?" Batmans mind wanders questioning himself who the killer is

"Well then again Slicey would, me and him tried to hop out of this cuckoo nest a few weeks back hahaha if it weren't for that creep stabbing my leg so they wouldn't notice his escape! like the tortoise and the hare ill win Zsazsy boy" Joker says looking out the small barred window ending in a unnerving tone

"Got you" Batman thinks in victory

"Victor Zsasz." Batman lowering his voice as he speaks

"Yes" Joker snaps back still looking out the window

"Hope your enjoying those cold dark Gotham nights while you can Zsasz old boy you've got bat brain sniffing your trail hehe" Joker says sliding his cards aside

"Maybe me, you and Zsasz can share a winter cabin together after this shin digs over hehe we can have hot coco and wear christmas sweaters haha maybe blow up a retirement home together. Hell even if you don't catch him bats I always have you to keep a smile on my face haha" Joker says loudly

Batman gets up and walks to the door

"Okay then no sweaters? Hehe" Joker sneers

Batman leaves the cell slamming the door behind him, He reaches up activating the communicator in his cowl

"you get that?" Batman say walking

Through the cell block

"Yes Master Bruce Ive been looking through his past criminal activity and this does partially match his M.O. I took the liberty of searching face scans on public security cams and nothings come up sir" Alfred says typing keys in the Batcomputer

"Good let me if you find anything" Batman reaches the exit

"Will do sir" Alfred says typing in the batcomputer

Batman lowers his hand and opens the hatch to the Batmobile

"Alfred call Barbara and catch her up to speed" Batman jumps in the Batmobile

"At once Master Bruce" alfred says sipping his tea

"and Alfred" Batman asks starting up the engine

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred asks

"Get rid of my sweaters" Batman says before speeding off back to the City

"Of course sir to Miss Kyle they shall go" Alfred says smiling

Batman speeds back across the bridge exiting Arkham Island back to Gotham heading to a abandoned subway entrance back in Park Row.

Batman hops out of the Batmobile with two thugs guarding the entrance of the abandoned subway.

One charges Batman with a knife and goes for a stab to the face but Batman captures his wrist and strike the thugs side breaking three of his ribs in a loud crack and the thug falls to the ground holding his side.

The second thug reaches for his gun as Batman throws a batarang at his face but the thug flies against the wall pinned by a glue grenade. Batman looks back to see the Batmobile has been remotely controlled.

"Nice speed Barbara" Batman smirks

"I learned from the best Bruce" Barbara says

"Im moving into the Abandoned Subway on Glover Ave." Batman say in a low voice moving into the Subway

"Isn't that the underground Fight Club that was set up by Scarface?" Barbara says curiously

"Yes" Batman enters a grate in the floor crawling through the vents

"Why are you in there?" Barbara says perplexed

"Zsasz is a regular at the Fight Club maybe ill find him here" Batman replies crawling under the fight room observing

A mass of thugs huddled around a cage put together with scraps of metal, all of the thugs placing bets on the two fighters passing money around as the fighters pummel each other bloody and one finally falls the loser being dragged out of the cage.

One person taller than the rest and bigger, a black mask on theyre face and black leather gloves, A glowing tube connecting from the back of theyre head to the back of theyre hand, the tube going green as his muscles and body frame grow rapidly and steps into the cage with a regular thug entering the other side.

"Bane" Batman says internally

Batman moves under a group of enemies and takes the explosive gel from his utility belt and sprays the ground under them.

"Theres a sewer tunnel thats under here, figure its a fitting a place for the filth of Gotham, theyll be fine just trying to get the smell of sewage off for weeks" Batman continues moving plotting his strategy in his mind

The thug and Bane begin they're brawl above, thug not even comparable to Bane's fighting prowess and easily beating the thug to a pulp as Batman moves below.

Bane visciously beats the thug and then another thug runs in to replace him ready to fight, then suddenly Batman grapples up to the ceiling from under the thug taking the thug with him slamming him against the ceiling and letting him fall, the room of thugs and goons are shocked and confused as Batman activates the explosive gel midair crumbling a section of the floor causing a majority of the thugs to fall through the floor and as Batman lands he throw a small device against the cage electrocuting the goons touching the cage and Bane sits back enjoying the show.

"Now that I've reduced my opponents to a more manageable level its time for the personal part" Batman thinks

"Your mine...all of you" Batman says taking his stance

The goons and thugs rush at Batman wildly with fists, knives and other misc objects, Batman dealing with them with ease.

A thug rushes with a pipe, Batman dashes forward jabbing him in the face and throws hime over his should and twisting the goons arm filling the room with a loud twisting snap as he breaks the arm.

A thug comes from the side with an ice pick, Batman sidesteps the attack and captures his hand and hits the pick out of it before delivering a cross hook to the thugs face then a downward elbow to the thugs collarbone shattering it like glass

The out numbered brawl continues for some time before Batman takes out the last thug that attacks him by dodging a wild hook from the last thug and kicking his knee bending it backwards with a vicious cracking noise.

The rooms filled with thugs and goons laying on the ground groaning and crying from the broken bones and incapacitating beatings they got, Batman stands silently as Bane walks forward

"Im not impressed Bat" Bane sneers

"Wheres Zsasz." Batman snaps at Bane

"Probably with the Payaso" Bane adjusts the cable in his hand

"Joker is still in Arkham, Zsasz isn't" Batman tightens his gloves

"I heard something about him staying with the Sionis Mill but too bad you wont leave this room alive bat" and with that Bane and Batman charge at each other? Bane throwing a vicious overhand punch Batman barely Dodging it, Bane's fist smashing the ground and Batman gets a few punches to his jaw angering Bane, his giant fist hitting Batman in the stomach sending Batman flying against a wall cracking the ceramic tile wall.

Batman's holding his side "Dammit I thought I could match his savagery try to beat him that way but the Venom makes him nearly impossible to damage by hand. time for a different approach" Batman says to himself

Bane charges toward him Throwing wild punches Batman dodging them still effected by Bane's punch to the stomach Batman counter punching in between before catching Bane off guard noticing Batman hasn't been punching him but placing electrodes on him and with that Batman Dashing backwards and activating them electrocuting the hulking giant.

Bane screams and yells before the electricity stops and he falls to the floor, Batman walks up to him and Bane grabs Batman's throat and throws hims sending Batman through a pillar and Bane rips a sharp bar of metal off the cage and charges at Batman with it, Batman throws a well aimed batarang severing the tube pumping venom into him, the venom sprays everywhere, Bane slowly shrinking down to normal size, Batman drops down causing the metal bar to pierce the pillar, Bane loses sight of Batman and turns around Batman waiting and uppercuts Bane right on the chin lifting the shriveled villian of the ground with the punch knocking him out cold.

Batman activates his comm "Alfred call a dispatch to take Bane and these thugs into custody"

"Right at once sir" Alfred says before anonymously calling the GCPD

"Oracle I believe Zsasz is hiding out at the Sionis steel mill, Narrow the camera scans there" Batman says running back to the batmobile

"Got it, running the scans now" Oracle says

Batman climbs into the Batmobile speeding to the industrial district the sound of the Batmobile roaring through the streets

"Bruce I have a facial recognition match for Zsasz near the Sionis steel mill"

"Thanks Oracle I'm on my way there now"

Batman passes into the industrial district parking outside the mills gate climbing up the gate and entering the run down portion of the mill, the inside was pitch black, Batman equipped a flashlight and the wood was rotted, the roof was leaking and even pouring water in certain areas.

Batman proceeds into the building, sounds of Rattling chains and creaking old warped wood filled the building. As Batman walks through the run down complex his flashlight goes across something familiar...blood, Batman walks over to the puddle of blood and equips a small sensor strip and dips one end in the blood.

"Oracle run a DNA scan on the blood sample I'm uploading now."

"Okay...the DNA is a match for one of the victims that were murdered in the apartment complex in park row"

Barbara says typing in her computer

"He must've been soaked in they're blood" Batman says ominously

"Jesus. Bruce Be careful" Barbara says nervously

Batman shines his flashlight on a orange jacket hanging from a hooked chain, the black lettering spelled out 'Arkham Asylum'

Suddenly Batman is hit over head falling to the ground but rolling forward to recover turning around. No one was there

"Have you seen my work Batman?" An ominous estranged voice came from the darkness

Batman stays silent throwing a batarang into the darkness hitting nothing, as the batarang hits the wall a spark comes from the metal creating light for a split second revealing him.

His Body covered in tally marks carved into his flesh by himself, his hands stained with blood, holding a knife with his face covered in blood and a wicked smile across his face, his eyes widely opened as he jumps at Batman.

Zsasz tackles Batman to the ground, they struggle, Zsasz attempting to stab Batman in the throat but Batman grabs his wrists

"I need it Batman...I need the mark!" Zsasz yells

they struggle but Batman punches Zsasz in the temple dazing him and Batman throws him off himself and Zsasz scurries back in the darkness

"Did you see the Zombies I liberated Batman?" Zsasz says as the complex bounces his voice all over making it impossible to hear where he is

"They were innocent people Victor" Batman says angrily

"They are Zombies. Continuously shuffling through the daily grind and routine like lifeless corpses, mindless and numb, waiting for someone to...liberate them from they're pain and suffering." Zsasz says getting more worked up eager for the mark

"They never asked for that Victor" Batman say walking around the complex, up to the second floor

"They were lucky to be chosen" Victor says still waiting for the mark

"Chosen to be killed" Batman says contesting Zsasz's Insane logic

"Chosen to receive my gift" Zsasz tries to explain his twisted logic

"Quite a gift" Batman says walking on the rotted wood of the second floor

"If I can keep him talking maybe ill be able to locate him" Batman thinks

"Yes it is. A gift I cant wait to give to you Batman" Victor says with his voice lacking empathy

Batman walks across the warped wood it creaks and he steps then suddenly a sharp pain in his side.

Zsasz stabbed Batmans side with blood dripping from the knife as Zsasz pulls it out Batman grunts in pain as Zsasz goes to stab again Batman parry's the incoming knife before cracking Zsasz solidly across the face with his fist.

Zsasz stumbles back before throwing a bucket of chains at Batman covering him in chains as Zsasz runs into the darkness breathing heavily and panting at the sight of Batmans blood, Batman throws the chains of himself prepared for another attack

Zsasz chants in the darkness "Cutting...cutting...cutting...cutting...cutting...cutting...cutting"

"Maybe?" Batman thinks to himself planning his strategy

Then Suddenly Zsasz sprints from the darkness and starts stabbing Batman, stabbing Batman over and over Zsasz feeling his knife stabbing through the fabric of his suit, his arm like a sewing machine just stabbing Batman relentlessly

"Its finally here isnt it! I will make the Mark!" Zsasz says yelling as he stabs Batman

Zsasz Just keeps stabbing him when he notices No matter how many times he stabs him Batman doesnt fall.

Zsasz notices that it isnt Batman, just his cape hanging from a wooden beam overhead, Zsasz's eyes widen then Batman comes behind Zsasz picking him up and choke slamming Zsasz into the rotten wood floor collapsing the floor beneath them.

They both fall hitting the ground of the first floor, both of them covered in dust and broken wood planks. Batman scrambles to get up, boards falling off him as he gets up.

Batman stumbles over to Zsasz dazed and off balance as Zsasz comes to and reaches for his knife, Batman angrily stomps on his reaching hand making a loud crunch as his hand breaks, Zsasz yells in pain and flips Zsasz on his back and Batman start beating Zsasz angrily throwing hook after hook to Zsasz face, blood sprays from Zsasz's mouth with each punch, Zsasz still chanting.

"Cutting" Zsasz chants between each punch Batman connects across his face spraying blood

Batman yells before finally knocking Zsasz out with a final crisp punch, Batman stand still and silent for a moment letting his adrenaline lower before cuffing Zsasz and setting him against a wall and activating his comm

"Oracle Ive apprehended Zsasz im be taking him back to Arkham here directly" Batman says griping his side holding his hand over the single stab wound

"Thank God. thats one less crazy to worry about" Barbara says relieved

Suddenly a door across the room bursts down and thugs burst in and start firing they're assault rifles attached with flashlights, the gunshots lighting up the room, Batman dives behind a metal cart used for carrying coal, the bullets hitting the cart bouncing off the metal.

Batman throws a smoke pellet causing a sudden burst of smoke to engulf around him before he grapples up to the wooden beams above

"Five armed attackers all armed with assault rifles...this will be easy" Batman says as he retrieves his cape putting it on

The thugs spread out the complex searching for Batman

"he just disappeared how'd he do that?!" One of the thugs say scared

Batman walks along the beam above one of the thugs before shooting through the beam with his grapple and swinging down below snatching the thug right off the ground tying the thugs legs with the line of the grapple jumping to another side of the beam letting go of the thug letting him swing back the thug yelling as he slams against the wall knocking him out cold.

The other thugs run over panicking "what the hell?!" One thug says freaked out

"Spread out and find the son of a bitch!" Another thug says

The thugs spread out nervously searching for him

Batman follows above another thug

Silently dropping behind and Batman snakes his arm around the thugs neck choking him as he kicks the thugs legs out from under him covering the thugs mouth with his other hand, the Thug falls unconscious and Batman lets him fall to the floor.

Batman crouches and sneaks around a corner and as two thugs turn the corner Batman is waiting and jumps out grabbing one thug and grapples up into the darkness, the thug fires at him but his cape hides where his body really is saving him from a few nasty gunshots.

Batman and the thug grapple up to the wooden beams and Batman headbutts the thug rendering him unconscious and aiming down firing his grapple through the leg of the thug below, thug screams in pain as Batman ties the other end of the line to the already unconscious thugs leg and drops him on the other side of the beam jerking the thug below into the air in a pulley type effect, the two thugs hang there when Batman throws a batarang at the thugs head knocking him out.

Batman then drops down to take out the last thug and as he sneaks to where he last saw him he finds the thug already out cold with a familiar figure standing over him dressed in a suit of black and blue holding two night sticks smirking

"Miss me?" Nightwing asks smirking as he steps off the thug

"What are you doing here?" Batman says deepening his voice

"Guess not, Barbara sent me she heard the gunfire on the comm and thought the worst. Plus I was in the neighborhood so" NightWing explains as he holsters his night sticks on his back

"She thought wrong" Batman counters dragging a thug over to the entrance, Nightwing following

"Yea she forgot you're way too stubborn to die" Nightwing shrugs picking up Zsasz

they walk out of the mill back to the Batmobile, the back of the Batmobile opens up and there is a built in chair with restaints, Nightwing sets Zsasz in the chair lower a bar that restrains him in the seat with Zsasz slowly coming to.

"I need...the mark" Zsasz says dazed and confused

"Mark your days in Arkham buddy" Nightwing says as he activates the chair retracting the seat and closing the back of the Batmobile

Batman drags the thug to the back of the Batmobile laying his head behind one of the tires, the thug wakes up and starts panicking as Batman holds the thug down using one hand to pull out a remote that slowly backs up the Batmobile inches away from the thugs face, the thugs screams in terror.

"Who sent you!" Batman yells

"I cant he'll kill me" the thugs says terrified

Batman uses the remote to make the Batmobile burnout revving the tires inches away from the thugs face as Nightwing kneels down next to the thug

"Death is death, does it matter who administers it" Batman states ominously

The thug screams over and over in terror struggling against Batman's hold but to no avail

"Id tell him if I were you cause this is usually the part where he runs you over" Nightwing says smiling

"It was Strange! Strange!" The thugs yells

Batman stops and pulls the batmobile forward

"Good boy" Nightwing says as Batman drags the thug over cuffing him to a pole

"Strange was still at Arkham when I visited the Joker earlier tonight" Batman says standing back up

"You and Joker having dates at the straight jacket house now?" NightWing says teasingly

Batman lowers his brows before walking over opening the hatch on the Batmobile

"If so don't let him find out about you and Catwoman's frequent rendezvous at the manor" Nightwing says jumping in the passenger seat of the Batmobile as Bataman jumps in the driver seat

They drive off heading back through the city on theyre way to the cave while Batman activates the comm in the Batmobile

"Oracle I'm okay but it seems Dr. Hugo Strange a Doctor at Arkham Asylum sent the thugs I don't know his intentions or why he did it but im gonna find out, im heading back to the Cave I need to switch out the suit and equipment and get Robin as well" Batman says driving out of the the city

"Bruce! I thought they killed you, hope those bastards got whats coming to them" Barbara says relieved

"Hey Babs, Don't worry we got this" Nightwing says confidently

"I hope so, this is a very dangerous situation Strange could release all of prisoners at Arkham" Barbara says in a serious tone

"Don't worry dangers in our job description" Nightwing replies

They continue through the forests nearing the cave entrance

"So how have you been?" Nightwing asks cutting the silence

Batman glances over before staring back at the road

"Fine... Ive heard about your run-ins with Black Mask in Bludhaven. Even saw the security footage" Batman replies

"Yea? What did you think?" Nightwing asks smirking

"You could've done better" Batman coldly responds

Batman and Nightwing drive into the cave and exit the Batmobile

"Welcome back Master Bruce" Alfred says suprised

"I need the Nomex suit" Batman says

"At once sir" Alfred replies unlocking the nomex suits armor stand

"Anything else sir?" Alfred asks

"Wheres Tim?" Batman says removing his damaged Suit along with the cape and cowl

"Master Drake is in his room sir, sleeping" Alfred replies

"Wake him up" Bruce says walking over putting on the Nomex Suit

"Yes sir, anything for you Master Dick?" Alfred asks turning to Nightwing

"Hey Alfred, No it looks like you already have your hands full" Nightwing replies

"Indeed" Alfred says as he takes the elevator up to the mansion

Nightwing walks over to Batman as he finishes putting on the Nomex Suit

"Think its a good idea to bring Tim?" Nightwing asks

"Hes ready" Batman replies putting on a different belt equipped with different gadgets

"Just making sure after what happened with..." Night starts to say

"Don't" Batman cuts off Nightwing

Batman continues packing his belt attaching a cryptographic sequencer to his belt

"Dick" Batman says while loading out his belt

"Yes Bruce?" Nightwing asks

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to say this but I know Ive been hard on you and its hard for me to be close to people cause it always ends in pain and tragedy especially with what happened with Jason but I want you to know in my heart...you are my Son and I am so proud of you" Batman says clipping on his belt

"...Thank you, you have no idea how long Ive wanted to hear that" Nightwing replies holding in his emotions

"My whole life I lived in his shadow I tried my hardest make him proud to break free and become my own person and after all this time he felt that way all along" Nightwing thinks to himself in revelation

Nightwing walks over and sits in the Batcomputer chair while Batman finishes getting ready, the elevator lowers and opens, Alfred and Tim enter. Alfred slowly walking out as Tim runs out

"Yes! Im ready! Whats the Mission?" Tim yells in excitement

"Infiltrate Arkham Asylum, reach Hugo Strange and apprehend him" Batman says turning around

"Awesome thanks Bruce you wont regret this" Tim says in joy and humbleness

"Suit up Tim we leave soon" Batman says walking over to the Batcomputer unlocking Tim's Robin suit armor stand

"You got it boss" Tim replies running up to his suit putting it on eagerly

Tim suited up in the Robin suit fitted with a retractable bo staff. Batman fires up the Batwing, Tim and Dick walk over and jump in the back while Batman follows jumping in the pilot seat. The Batwing lifting off the ground before taking off down the exit tunnel flying they're way to Arkham Island.

"We are gonna enter through Crocs Lair and make our way up through the Aslyum" Batman says piloting the Batwing

"Why like that?" Robin asks

"If Strange spots us before we get to him he'll release every patient in Arkham" Batman replies

"Sneak and smash essentially" Nightwing adds

"Your scared he's gonna release the Joker aren't you?" Robin asks adding tension to the situation

Batman stays silent.

"Lets just make sure we smash Professor Freaks smug smile before he can" Nightwing says cutting the tension

"We are entering a drain pipe on the side of the Island" Batman says pressing a button showing a hologram of the Island pipe system

"Got it" Robin replies

Nightwing nods as Batman starts a timer for they're ETA

The Batwing flies over the Island Launching Batman, Nightwing and Robin out of the Batwing, All three of them glide in unison down and pull up before hitting the water gliding into the massive drain pipe landing inside together

"Oracle we are moving into Crocs Lair, track our movements" Batman says as the three walk deeper into the pipe

They arrive a old vault styled door, Batman pulls a pencil torch out of his belt burning through the padlock on the door hearing it hit the floor before opening the door. Entering into his lair, masses of animal meat strung up on hooks, old wooden platforms going across the water

"Formation 5" Batman says in a serious tone

Nightwing and Robin dissapear in the pipes above as Batman walks along the platforms

"Im on Crocs field of advantage. No room for error, I'll walk slowly along the platforms any sudden movement will send vibrations through the water" The Dark knights mind says

Batman continues through Crocs Lair as a long loud animalistic hiss fills and echoes through the old decrepit sewer System. Batman ready's a Batarang prepared to throw it.

Batman watching for ripples in the water slowly scanning the tunnel with his eyes.

"Ohhh yes! I know that scent...Bat!" Croc yells in his deformed voice

Batman waits in focus when suddenly Croc explodes from under one of the platforms behind Him, Revealing the seven foot Scaly, Deformed, animalistic killer

Batman throws the Batarang hitting Croc in the face but is unaffected and tackles Batman into the water.

They Struggle under water Croc needing only to hold Batman under long enough until he succumbs to a lack of air. Batman focuses and preserves his oxygen while freeing one of his arms.

Croc lunges his head forward trying to Bite the Dark Knight but Batman stops his head from sinking his deformed sharpened long teeth into him.

"Im running out of air if I don't do something quick its over" Batman says internally

Without warning Batman lets go of Crocs head.

Quickly Batman slashes his bladed gauntlets across Crocs Mouth slicing into his gums, Crocs yells only registering as gurgles underwater as Blood fills the water blurring Batman's vision as Croc lets go holding his mouth while Batman swims up but stopped by Crocs cold scaly clawed hands grabbing his ankle Batmans getting closer to falling unconscious

"Visions going dark...not good" Batmans thinks to himself

He kicks Crocs wrist freeing himself and finally reaches the surface and gasps for air climbing onto the platform, the water ripples away from him, Batman gets up and continues along the platforms.

More of Crocs hisses fill echo off the walls

"I will tear your flesh like paper!" Croc angrily yells

Batman feels the platform under him vibrate slightly

"Now!" Batman yells loudly

Nightwing jumps down and uses his Night stick to electrify the water shocking Croc as he jumps out of the water dazing him while Robin comes down weilding his staff clocking Croc hard on the head with it knocking him on one knee as Batman and Nightwing uppercut the cold blooded scaly giant in unison knocking him flat on his back, Robin throwing glue grenades securing Croc to the platform

"Graa! How?!!!" Croc yells spitting blood from his mouth

Batman reveals a motion tracking device

"I let you to tackle me under, it allowed me to get in close so I could place a tracker on you so I could time the finishing blow." Batman explains standing over Croc

Croc struggles trying to break so he can kill all three but cant as Batman turns and walks away

"I will find you! have your scent!" Croc screams

"Yea and I got yours too buddy, it stinks" Nightwing quips smiling before following Batman

"Were just gonna leave him like that?" Robin asks following the two

"The glue will deteriorate soon" Batman replies in a deep tone

They reach the exit of the Lair and proceeding through into the bottom workings of the asylum, the doctors and workers looking at the three curiously. Robin brings up a finger to his mouth as the three proceed through

"Shhhh" Robin shushes the workers smiling as he leaves the room

They proceed upstairs into the patient isolation area full of the most unpredictably evil of the Dark Knights Rogue Gallery

"Robin check on the Joker and secure his cell then meet us up in the cell control room" Batman orders proceeding through

Robin splits off from the other two and approaches the Jokers Cell and stands in front of it

"What are you doing? Your putting Tim in the same room with the Joker" Nightwing snapping shocked

"Its the only way Ill know he's ready" Batman replies as the two approach the control room

Robin enters the Jokers cell after a worker unlocks it for him, the pale Clown is laying on his bed before sitting up quickly in shock

"I thought I killed you?!.." The Joker Smiles "oh wrong boy wonder hahaha" Joker chuckles

As Batman and Nightwing approach the door suddenly the doors electric defenses kick in shocking the Dark knights hand

"Its a trap!" Nightwing quips jokingly

The sound of the Jokers cell locking behing Robin makes him turn around in fear

"Ooo this encounter just got so much more interesting" Joker admits smiling and getting walking over to the table and sitting down

"Have a seat Bird Boy rest your wings" Joker mutters as he points to the seat across from himself

Robin slowly walks to the chair pulling it out and sitting down

"You know I had my doubts about you haha after number two kicked the bucket or well blew up rather haha" Joker states

"Why did you do it?" Robin asks out of strong curiosity

"To really hit The Dork Knight where it hurts. his kid" Jokers smiles grows scarily

Robin grows nervous hearing these things and seeing the clown say it with a smile

"Only that?" Robin adds staring at Joker

"I want to know Bat Brain, No not his identity if I wanted that I would've carved off that mask years ago, Think of it as me saving your life" Joker sighs

"Saving my life?" Robin asks confused

"Do you really think he cares about you? To him your just an asset a pawn." Joker counters

"Of course he does...and no I'm not" Robin challenges

"Oh nooo" Joker sadly sighs

"What?" Robin asks concerned

"You still think he cares...how long till he replaced poor old Jason? A month?...a week? Please see the facts Robin" Joker assured

"N-no" Robin lowers his head

"Yes Robin I promise you its the truth" Joker smirks as Robin isn't looking

"It can't be h-he" Robin mutters

"Shhh its okay Kiddo Uncle J is here" Joker sighs pulling a shiv from his back pocket walking over to Robin who has his face down

"All this time" Robin whispers looking down

"I know how it feels to be kicked when your down...to have your spirits crumbled..its quite...funny" Joker says bringing his shiv down fast

Robin parry's the knife before hitting the clown on the head with his retracted staff making Joker stumble backwards

"Dope!..why you little!" Joker yells

"Jokes on you" Robins counters smiling playing along the whole time

Batman and Nightwing look around the room when suddenly the intercom monitors kick on revealing Hugo Strange

"Hello Batman" Strange mutters

"Strange" Batman replies griping his fists tight

"Yes and I see you've brought friends" Strange added

"Yea I'm the good looking one" Nightwing quips

"Do you really think you can win? If you stop me another will take my place" Strange says

"What are you talking about?" Batman orders

"Your presence creates these animals, your existence creates the conditions for these animal to be, like a bacteria" Strange explains picking up files and showing them

"Two-Face aka Harvey dent his condition was created by a direct result of your existence. the mob in an attempt to get to you scared dents face causing his...condition that led him to become the super criminal Two Face" Strange explains

He tosses the file to reveal another

"The Joker...your worst enemy and yet you directly created him in a struggle at a Ace Chemicals plant when you first started your...crusade" Strange adds

He tosses the file to reveal the last one showing a familiar face making Batman grip his hands into tight fists

"Red Hood aka Jason Todd. He was created by your Failure...your creation of the Joker and your failure to save him...who was he to you?...a friend?...a brother?...a son?" Strange smirks

Batman grows more angry fighting back his emotions

"I make the jokes around here bird brain!" Joker yells before throwing a playing card cutting Robins neck, blood dripping down barely missing the artery.

Joker lunges at Robin tackling him to the ground knocking the staff from his grip, Joker wraps his hands around Robin's throat strangling him Robin struggling back Before Joker headbutts him hard smiling

"Tell Jason I said Hello hahahahaha" Joker mutter before Laughing in a deep voice

Robin punched Joker in the face but is unaffected and continues to strangle him laughing, Robin punches him again and again the Joker's nose pouring blood as he laughs

Robin continues his struggle as the Clown strangles him, Robin's vision slowly going dark before in a burst of adrenaline he punches Joker in the throat, Joker lets go as they both gasp for air Robin crawls over to his staff and gets up seeing the clown charging at him, Joker punches Robin across the face making him stumble backwards against the wall, Robin answers with a hard strike with his retracted staff to the clowns knee knocking him to the ground and the Joker grabs his shiv stabbing Robin in the calf making him drop to the floor as well before Joker twists the blade making Robin yell in pain before ripping it out and climbs on Robin and tries to stab Robin in the face but Robin catches his hand and struggles to stop the shiv, the tip of the blade slowly cutting his cheek before he strikes Joker in the temple with his fist making Joker stumble over and Robin pounces on the Clown and restrains him.

"So you see Batman many of the deaths and tragedies of Gotham are indeed your fault"

Strange presses a button creating a loud buzz throughout the room unlocking three of the cells in the room

"Thats not good" Nightwing adds

One by one the cells slowly open

"You know haha I thought I had you for a second there" Joker chuckles

Robin seals the wound on his leg with a thick healing gel he had in his belt and then he hears the doors unlock and quickly cuffs the Joker and runs to the door

"Your not gonna leave poor little ol' me all alone are you?" Joker says with a mischievous smile with blood pouring from his nose

Robin leaves the cell slamming it behind him and sealing it with a glue grenade before regrouping with Batman and Nightwing, Nightwing seeing the blood on Robin

"You okay?" Nightwing asks intently

"Yeah just a few punches here and there" Robin shrugs

they slowly come out of the cells. Riddler and Maxie Zeus.

Riddler sees the three and shuts himself in his cell, and suddenly Comissioner Gordon runs from one of the cells towards the three

"Batman! Oh im so glad to see you, you have to get me out of here" Jim yells in panic

"Jim?! What are you doing here?" Batman asks confused

"Strange locked me up in that cell when I went after him" Jim explains

"How did you know he was behind this?" Nightwing asks

"I got a anonymous call" Jim explains

"Barbara" Batman thinks to himself

"Stay behind us we'll get you of here Commissioner" Robin says helping Gordon behind them

Maxie Zeus slowly walks over to Batman "Hades!...Brother!" Zeus smiles while Robin and Nightwing smirk

"Are you here to help me out of the Minotaurs Maze?" Zeus asks placing his hand on Batman's shoulder

"No" Batman replies brushing Zeus's hand off his shoulder

"What?!...Im your Brother!...traitor!" Zeus yells in anger

"Go back to your cell until weve apprehended the rest of the inmates" Batman shrugs

"I care not for these petty mortal dealings! How dare you disrespect me!..Zeus!" Zeus yells getting in stance

Robin takes a step forward Batman signals with his hand for him to stand down and walks forward parallel to Zeus before Zeus charges throwing a punch at Batman, Batman slips and steps aside causing Zeus to lose his balance angering him turning around fast throwing a hook, Batman blocks the hook and strikes the nerve in Zeus's deltoid causing Zeus to grunt in pain the strike numbing his arm, Batman following up with two precise punches to Zeus's nose and liver causing Zeus to drop to one knee

"Curse you Hades!" Zeus grunts

"Just go back to your cell and wait" Batman orders

Zeus jumps up and rips a pipe from the wall the pipeline spraying hot steam burning Zeus's arm, him yelling in pain before charging at Batman, swinging at him wildly.

"If i can get him to over extend I can close in for a disarm and immobilize him" Batman contemplates

Batman blocks with his gauntlets ignoring the pain that the shock vibrates through his forearm, Batman captures the pipe in his hand after a crisp block and backhands Zeus in the face distracting him as Batman closes in lifting up Zeus's arms and snapping it over his Shoulder in a loud a pop followed by an equally loud crack as his arm breaks backwards.

Zeus yells in pain before Batman throws him over his shoulder Zeus hitting the wall and landing on the ground unconscious

Batman walks back over to Nightwing, Robin and Jim. Robin hacking the into doors defenses unlocking it as Batman regroups

"Open says me" Robin adds

They walk through unlocking the doors going through to the other wing of cells containing mostly regular insane criminals

"Are you ready Batman?" Strange asks smirking

"Try me" Batman challenges

Another loud buzz fills the room as the insane patients burst from they're cells wildly, one of the guards banging against the door across the room but the doors lock before he can get it open.

Half The patients swarm the Guard and the other sprint at the group. Batman adjusts his gauntlets "Divide and Conquer" Batman orders

"You got it boss" Robin replies while NightWing nods

"Jim stay near Robin...Robin take the ones that get behind us" Batman adds

Batman and NightWing charge at the running violent patients, Batman jumps in the air gliding over a few of them before dive kicking one knocking them to the ground, NightWing follows behind striking multiple patients with his Night sticks.

Nightwing and Batman fighting they're way to the guard, Batman striking the violent crazies hard, using precise strikes targeted at pressure points and soft spots, cracking and breaking bones flawlessly as NightWing clubs them hard with his sticks going one after the other.

Robin wielding his staff making short work of the insane patients getting behind Batman and NightWing doing his best to protect Jim who also is fighting the patients clocking one after the other across the jaw with his fists.

Batman and Nightwing make it to the Guard, the Guard panicking from the attack, NightWing helping the guard up as Batman strikes down the rest of the patients.

"My gun?!" The Guard yells confused looking for his handgun

Three loud gunshots go off...Jim hits the floor all shots in his torso. Batman, NightWing and Robin stand shocked.

"Jim!!!" Batman screams

Batman rushes over dodging gunshots from the patient before striking him hard in the temple knocking him out cold, NightWing and Robin rush over to Jim trying to help him.

Robin notices something strange "wait wheres the blood?" Robin asks

Robin suddenly is launched across the room hit by a mass of grey and brown

"Robin!" Batman yells before seeing Jim slowly get up

"What the hell?" NightWing mutters

Jim slowly grows in front of they're eyes before deforming and changing color into a massive human shaped clump

"ClayFace" Batman responds

"You didnt forget about me did ya?" ClayFace adds

"An attack head-on is suicide I need to find a way to slow and immobilize him, the freeze grenades in my belt wont cut it...Freeze" Batman concludes in his mind

ClayFace launches his arm forward, Batman rolls out of the way, Clay exploding behind him before he runs down the hallway back into the patient Isolation room with ClayFace chasing close behind.

"Hahahahaha" Jokers laugh fills the room as he's stuck in his cell

Batman runs to the cell that belongs to Mr.Freeze, the cell is incased in Ice, Batman grapples on top, ClayFace swiping at Batman causing Clay to explode everywhere, Batman runs over to the subzero refrigeration unit.

"Come on Karlo this is pathetic" Batman challenges

ClayFace jumps at Batman throwing himself at him, Batman jumps off the top of the Cell ClayFace crashing into the Refrigeration Unit breaking it open spraying him and freezing him almost instantly, stuck to it.

Batman stares at the frozen villain for a moment before going back to NightWing and Robin.

NightWing helping Robin back up making sure he isn't badly injured

"Is he gone?" NightWing asks

"He wont be back for a while" Batman replies

"Im fine thanks for asking" Robin smiles

"You'll live" Batman Adds

"We need to push forward" NightWing Explained

The Three walk along the cell block, they make it halfway before the monitors turn on again to the face of Strange

"I will admit I thought Basil Karlo disguising as Commissioner Gordon would have been your downfall but you still manage to get by don't you. Your getting closer Dark Knight but do you think you'll really win when you get to me?" Strange states

"Actually yes thats kinda our whole plan" NightWing adds

"Now I think i'll release some of your more psychologically based criminals" Strange explains before releasing three more cells

One by one the cells slowly open and Mad Hatter slowly stumbles out looking around, his short stature making him look tiny as he places his hat on his head

"Jervis tech or also known as Mad Hatter his knowledge of the human brain and the techniques of manipulating it are profound, too bad he is insane himself...I also may have slipped him a few of his personal effects" Strange assures

The second cell opens to Two-Face walking out boldly "what the hell is going on?" Two Face says in his gravely voice before spotting the three "well now ain't this interesting" Two-Face adds smirking with his half scarred face

The Third cell creaks open slowly to a man with his faced bandages completely, his movements are erratic from him being in severe pain

"Thomas Elliot the famous surgeon also known to Gotham as the Identity Thief, he stalks his victims looking for specific facial features to carve off and surgically implant onto his own face in an effort to resemble Bruce Wayne" Strange explains

Two-Face sprints at the Three with NightWing jumping forward intercepting him, Two-Face swinging his fists at NightWing in a standard Brawler style, NightWing using his vast training to break it apart.

TwoFace throwing a hook, NightWing ducking under and punching him in the ribs before TwoFace tries to grab ahold of NightWing, NightWing countering with a hard uppercut making him stumble backwards.

"I remember all the run ins me and Bruce had with Dent back when I was still Robin, those were the days" NightWing thinks to himself

TwoFace rushes forward with his increased strength to block a strike from NightWing and headbut him causing NighWing to let go of one of his Nightsticks before TwoFace picks him up and throws NightWing against the wall but NightWing counters by landing his legs on the wall and jumping off and kicking TwoFace in the side of his head flooring him then placing a NightStick against TwoFace's stomach and electrocuting him, Defeating him.

Robin runs after The Identity Thief, Robin jumping in the attempting a running kick to Elliot's head trying to copy NightWing but Elliot ducks while pulling a shiv from his jumpsuit and slashing Robins arm as he lands but his armor was strong at the area protecting him.

"Damn it. Dick and Bruce make it look so easy" Robin thinks looking at the slash mark on his suit

Elliot rushes Robin accurately trying to slash at artery and major blood vessels putting his knowledge as a surgeon at work, Robin back stepping and blocking the slashes before he accidentally deflects one to his shoulder cutting through Robin's suit cutting into his shoulder drawing blood, Robin getting a rush of adrenaline from the cut and side steps before sweeping Elliot's legs out from under him with his staff and striking him in the forehead with the end of his staff knocking him unconscious.

Batman slowly walks over to Mad Hatter

"Give up Jervis you know how this is gonna end" Batman growls

Mad Hatter smirks tipping his hat before throwing hat sizing cards at Batman

Batman pulls his cape in front of himself the cards bounce off his cape before he whips it back and speeds forward towards him and Hatter throws a smoke bomb at his feet and runs away, Batman runs out of the cloud of smoke to see Hatter placing a card on Two Face's head and Two Face slowly gets up succumbing to Mad Hatters mind control and he Charges at Batman.

Two Face throws a fast cross, Batman blocks and captures his and back hands him before twisting his arm and palm striking his elbow breaking it and pulling a taser from his belt and electrocutes the card on his head shorting out The hatters hat as Batman drops Two Face and races over to Mad Hatter picking him and ripping his hat off and hitting him in the face with his elbow knocking one of his teeth out before dropping him

Nightwing and Robin restrain Elliot and Two Face

"A guy with half a face and a guy who steals other peoples faced" Robin smirks

"maybe they should exchange notes" Night wing responds with a smug grin

NightWing and Robin regroup with Batman as they continue up metal stairs rusted with age and use, up to an electrified door with a familiar face behind it

"I don't have time for this Nigma" Batman grunts

Riddler smirks twirling the key card in his fingers

"You do have time...Detective" Riddler says resentfully

"This is one thing i didn't miss" NightWing adds

"Riddle me this, I have keys but no locks. I have a space but no room. You can enter, but can't go outside. What am I?" Riddler questions

Batman looks up observing the door and reaches up tearing the electric cables connected to the door out of the wall

What are you doing?! Riddler yells

Batman slowly brings the ends of the cables together. They spark at each other before current flows between them causing the circuit breakers and control boxes around riddler to start combusting and shooting sparks at the Riddler violently, the Riddler covering himself from the sparks panicking in a cowardly manner right before the lights shut out suddenly and with it comes a loud aggressive crash knocking Riddler back as he sees the door get launched across the room slamming against the wall just before the sound of sprinting closes in on him.

What the hell?! Riddler screams

Batman grabs him by the collar and lifts him in the air before the asylum operating system kicks the power back on

"A keyboard" Batman growls answering his riddle

Batman elbows the Riddler right in the nose breaking it with a loud crunch and a spray of blood before he cuffs Riddler to a desk in the room

"That I did miss though" NightWing says as he smiles

Robin and NightWing follow as they all enter the room they've been trying to reach for so long as The tower in the center of the room with glass resembling a small watchtower reveals Strange smirking behind the glass

"So you've actually made it Detective, I will admit I had my doubts that you wouldn't even get past Waylon Jones let alone get to where you are now" Strange says condescendingly

"Your mistake now surrender this is the only time ill ask nicely." Batman responds

"Very well Detective" Strange adds while pressing some buttons on a panel next to him

Without warning gas starts spraying out the vents behind the Three as the door seals shut, they cover they're faces as the gas hits them

"How did I know He wouldn't just give up" Robin says

"Because they just gotta keep on making our night longer" NightWing responds

Batman looks over to Robin seeing blood start pouring from his eyes and nose before he starts yelling in pain

"Interesting reaction" Strange says as his voice crackles through the intercom

Batman runs over him as he sees Robin's skin start to peel and break out with blood seeping out as NightWing holds his head in pain as he starts grunting as the gas completely fills the room

"No!" Batman yells loudly

Batman falls over before rolling and recovering to see NightWing hit him in the head and he rushes at him as Batman captures one of his arms and swings him around pinning him against the wall

"Stop!" Batman yells confused

Batman sees his vision go blurry and twist as he lets go as he looks over to see Robin basically melting seeing his skin leaking off his face along with muscle in a twisted fashion all the while NightWing turns to him

"N..no" Batman quietly says

"Im sorry! I wont let it happen!" NightWing screams in terror

NightWing slowly brings his hands up and with a quick twist breaks his own neck leaving his head turned the opposite direction while Batman watches in horror

"Noooo!!!" Batman yells in misery

Batman drops to his knees seeing blood drip on the ground from his nose and mouth, kneeling in complete misery and despair Batman stares at his hands realizing his lost his two partners...his two sons...Dick the one he was always proud of and Tim the one he was determined not to end up like Jason and yet he lies next to him melting in a bloody mess on the ground. All the years of they're lives reduced to nothing in just a few minutes and he had been unable to save them.

"Im Sorry...come on I deserve death" Batman quietly sighs

The sound of cracking and twisting bones fills the rooms as he looks over seeing Robin and NightWing slowly get up and look over to Batman before they viscously sprint at him, Ungodly and inhuman noises emit from they're bodies as Batman in a state of shock and confusion gets up and roundhouse kicks Robin's decaying head off as it splatters against the wall filled with maggots and slime, NightWing tackles Batman to the ground

"And he goes down whats Brucey boy gonna do now?! Is this the end of the great Dork Knight?!" Joker says smiling imitating a sport show commentator as he stands behind the glass revealing Strange behind him who had hung himself

NightWings head slowly twists back around As Batman tries to fight back pinned against the ground as the face becomes familiar

"Why Bruce?...why did you let him kill me?" A all to haunting voice says

"J...Jason?!" Batman says in sadness

"i was just a little boy...I thought you'd protect me...I looked up to you...you were my idol...the closest thing I had...to a dad" Jason says sobbing in sadness as his tears hit Batman face

"Im...I'm sorry Jason...Please...please..I tried...I tried to save you" Batman says with despair seeing Jason

"Then why am I DEAD!!!!!!!!" Jason yells as he slowly takes a knife and starts slowly coming down with it

"Jason! No!" Batman yells before looking over to see a revolver on the ground

"Ooo can it be! will it?! Will Bruce kill his failure of a son?! Well stayed tuned same Bat Time! Same Bat channel!" Joker says with anticipation

Batman's hand slowly reaches for the Gun against his will unable to stop himself

"No! Arghh!!" Batman grunts trying to resist

"You call yourself a hero?! You couldn't even save the ones closest to you! What makes you think you can save this hell hole of a city!" Jason says screaming

Batman slowly grabs hold of the gun and places the barrel against the side of Jason's head

"Hehe haha yes!! Come on! Come on!" Joker laughs eating popcorn

"Do it...DO IT!!!" Jason begs

"Im sorry" Batman says

A quick flash of light and sound as the other side of Jason's head explodes out with blood and brains going everywhere and his eyes roll back before collapsing beside Batman.

Batman slowly gets up looking down in shock as a mirror appears from the wall

"Yes! You goody two shoes pain in the butt you did it!...now look at yourself" Joker says as Batman looks at himself in the mirror

"Your no better than stain that killed your parents, look at yourself, your the problem with this city...Joe Chill" Joker says with a sadistic smile as Batman looks to see in the mirror that he is Joe Chill

"Get up...Get up!...Get up!!!" Robin yells as Batman's eyes slowly focus

"T..Tim?" Batman asks confused

"Yea I'm right here don't worry we got him. Strange sprayed us with Scarecrows fear gas and me and NightWing put our gas masks on in time and were able to get Strange. We've been trying to get you to snap out of it for a while now." Robin explains

Batman gets up with a wave of relief washing over as NightWing finishes restraining Strange and walks back

"You okay?" NightWing asks concerned

"Im fine lets go" Batman replies

The three slowly leave walking back out of the room, walking down the long hallway as the sounds of the GCPD breaking through and clearing the facility resonate through the building before Jim Gordon walks through a doorway running into the three

"Good work we've finally managed to take back control of the island" Gordon says holding out his hand

Batman reaches out shaking his hand "Anytime Jim" Batman says in response

The three walk past him back to the Bat mobile and all get in not saying a word

The ride back to the cave is completely silent until NightWing breaks the silence as they pull in

"Bruce" NightWing says

"Yes Dick?" Batman responds

"What did you see while you were hallucinating?" NightWing asks

"Too much" Batman replies

They all get out and Batman slowly walks over to the Bat computer taking off the cowl before pressing buttons as NightWing and Robin follow behind and sit down in chairs

"Bloody hell...I'll get the suture kit right away" Alfred says suddenly

Bruce turns around walking over to Dick and Tim who have also removed they're masks. They stand up as Bruce approaches them

"You two did good...i'm proud of you two" Bruce says

They both looked shocked hearing that from Bruce

"I know I don't say that often but its the truth" Bruce says before hugging them both

"You okay?" Tim asks

"Yes" Bruce says

Bruce lets them go and Alfred comes back before sewing they're wounds and bandaging them

"Well I'm gonna head out you two, I got my own city to protect" Dick says putting his mask back on

"Alright talk to you later" Bruce says placing his suit back on the armor stand

Robin fist bumps NightWing as Alfred finishes his stitches

NightWing takes a Cycle out of the cave the sound roaring through the cave

"Alfred after your finished take Tim to his room we are done for the night" Bruce says walking to the elevator taking it up to the mansion

"Will do Sir" Alfred says snipping the ends of the stitches

Bruce slowly walk through the mansion to his room, the moon light shining through the windows creating the only visible light as he enters his bedroom and without hesitation lays down on the soft sheets, and sees that the window is slightly open and smirks before he rolls over and wraps his arms around her

"Hey you" Selina says softly waking up

"Hey" Bruce replies quietly

"Long night?" Selina asks barely awake

"Yea, You?" Bruce asks while holding her

"Mhm robbed a few jewelry stores while you were on your little adventure" Selina explains

"Mhm" Bruce softly mutters

"Oh yea why did you give me all your Christmas sweaters?" Selina says giggling softly

Bruce chuckles before kissing her forehead and she quickly falls asleep in his arms while Bruce holding her close slowly drifts off to sleep

"What a night to remember" Bruce thinks before he falls asleep


End file.
